To Paint, or Not to Paint
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: How would Kagome being the daughter of Jack Frost change her adventures? With any luck things will end up being better than they would have been otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Burglar POV**

My friends, and I are in the process of robbing the local shrine. The woman, her father, and husband are already dead having searched the house except for one room. I go in that room which turns out to be a nursery fortunately for the baby girl my friends think all the rooms have been searched, and there is nothing of value left to take. I walk over to the crib pick her up, wrap her up in her monogrammed blanket, and leave the house with the baby bag slung over my shoulder. I travel far out of the city into a dense forest where no one will ever find us. I know very well that I am unsuitable to raise an infant. I need someone who is lonely, but will raise her properly. When I was a child my parents would tell me stories of The Man in the Moon, and how he would help anyone who needed it. I never stopped believing that those stories were true. Maybe The Man in the Moon can find a suitable parent for this adorable baby girl. I look up at the full moon, and say.

"Man in the Moon I need your help. Please find a suitable parent for this child. Someone who is lonely, but will make a good parent. Please she has no one left in the world to take care of her." burglar

 _I will do as you ask. Put the baby in the basket, and I will give her to the right person to raise her._

"Basket, what basket?" burglar

 _The one on the ground in front of you._

I put her in the basket, and look up at the moon saying.

"Thank you so much for your help." burglar

 _Your welcome._

I turn, and walk away knowing the child will be just fine.

 **Jack POV**

I have just finished bringing winter to Burgess, and now I am relaxing on the shore of the pond I was born in. Wonder if I will ever meet someone who can see me, or if I will always be alone. A ray of moon light falls over me, and a basket floats down into my arms. After the moon beam goes away I put the basket down, and take a look inside. What I find surprises me a beautiful baby girl. She looks up at me, and smiles. On the off chance she can see me I put my face close to hers, out of the blue she reaches up, and pinches my nose. Yep she can definitely see me. Now to find out her name. I look at her blanket, and find a name monogrammed onto it: Kagome. The next thing to do is go see Mother Nature about adopting Kagome.

 **Normal POV**

Jack flies to Mother Natures meadow, and lands without a sound. Mother Nature notices him, and says.

"Welcome home Jack." Mother Nature

"Good to be home Mother." Jack

"What brings you home after such a long time? Or did you just come to see your Mother?" Mother Nature

"I came here because The Man in the Moon gave me an orphan to take care of as my own." Jack

"I see. Are you sure you want to do this? Raising a baby is a big responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?" Mother Nature

"I'm sure Mother. She needs me, and I need her." Jack

"Very well then. Give her to me. I want to have a look at my soon to be grand daughter." Mother Nature

Jack nods, and hands Kagome to Mother Nature. When she looks Kagome over she notices a great amount of dormant power in her that might interfere with the adoption. So she grows the most beautiful sturdy bow you have ever seen. Once that is done She gently removes every last drop of the power from Kagome, and implants it in the bow. Once that is done she hands Kagome back to Jack, and says.

"Shall we commence with the adoption ceremony?" Mother Nature

"Yes." Jack

The adoption ceremony goes perfectly, and Kagome is now the daughter of Jack Frost. Kagome Frost is a winter elemental. As she grows she will be able to do everything Jack can do, and maybe more. The three of them spend time together as a family. The visit ends; Jack and Kagome head out to find some where to live for a while. Jack settles on an old abandoned root cellar. He sets the moon basket down, and ensures the cellar is in good repair before taking Kagome inside. As soon as the moon basket is set down Kagome starts asking to be held. Jack walks over to her, picks her up, and starts playing with her. Night rolls around, and the little family goes to sleep dreaming about their bright future.

Years have past, and Kagome is now ten. Mother Nature comes up to her, and says.

"Kagome." Mother Nature

"Grandma!" Kagome

"Look how much you've grown Kagome." Mother Nature

"It's so good to see you Grandma. I get bored when Daddy's at work." Kagome

"It's a good thing I came by then isn't it." Mother Nature

"Why are you here Grandma?" Kagome

"Well Kagome you are now of the age were you get to pick out your conduit." Mother Nature

"What's a conduit?" Kagome

"It's a tool that you channel your abilities through. You also gain a few new ones depending on what your conduit is." Mother Nature

"Awesome. Can we go pick one out together?" Kagome

"Certainly. Next stop The North Pole." Mother Nature

Mother Nature and Kagome Frost arrive at Norths workshop. Kagome starts to look around at all the stuff he has. A few rooms worth of searching later, and Kagome finds what she is looking for. It is a Paint Brush with horse hair bristles, and a beautiful ivory handle. Kagome just knows that this is her conduit. She runs back to Mother Nature, and says.

"Grandma, Grandma. I found my conduit." Kagome

"Let's have a look." Mother Nature.

"Here you go Grandma." Kagome

Mother Nature takes the brush, and looks at it saying.

"Kagome did the brush look like this before you picked it up?" Mother Nature

"No. It had brown bristles, and a pristine white handle. Why?" Kagome

"Because that means that you truly have found your conduit. The bristles changing color, and the blue inlay means that this brush was made specifically for you, and only you." Mother Nature

"Yay. Can we go somewhere else so I can try out my brush?" Kagome

Mother Nature nods, and they leave Norths workshop. They arrive home, and Mother Nature stays with Kagome until her father returns.

Five years later, and Kagome has mastered using her brush. Jack is so proud of his daughter that he says.

"You have done an amazing job mastering your conduit. So why don't we celebrate by going on a flight over Japan. Sound fun my little artist?" Jack

"Sounds great Dad let's go." Kagome

Kagome and Jack are enjoying a nice leisurely flight around Japan when Kagome asks.

"Hey Dad can we please stop at that shrine? I want to have a look around." Kagome

"Sure. Why not." Jack

"Thanks. Your the best Dad ever." Kagome

"I know." Jack

Jack and Kagome set down between the house, and the shed housing an old wooden well. Kagome hears rustling in the well house, and goes to investigate. At the bottom of the stairs she finds a cat. She picks up the cat, and turns to leave. When she is grabbed from behind, and dragged into the well. The cat she had been holding fell out of her arms while she was being dragged. Kagome lets out a terrified scream as she falls into the well. The next thing she knows she is at the bottom of the well looking up at the sky. The wind pulls her out of the well, and sets her gently down on the grass. Kagome decides to explore a little so she starts walking in the direction of a really tall tree. When she gets there she finds a boy stuck to the tree. She plays with his cute ears, and then some people start shooting at her. The leader gets them to stop, they tie her up, and take her to a village. A villager says.

" _Make way for high priestess Kaede._ " villager

An old woman comes up to her, and starts throwing salt at her saying.

" _Demon be gone._ " Kaede

" _I'm not a demon ok._ " Kagome

" _Are ye not? Then why were you found in the forest of InuYasha?_ " Kaede

Kagome sits there while theories fly round about who she is. All the while she is thinking: That stupid well must have sent me back in time. I wonder if I can find Grandma, because I don't think Dad has been born yet based on hairstyles of the men. Not to mention the 500 year old dialect everyone is speaking. I need to find Grandma so we can figure out how to get me home..

Kagome and Kaede go into Kaede's house. They get to talking, and Kaede says.

" _Bare us no ill will child. For though I now see ye mean us no harm in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust._ " Kaede

" _Kaede what do you know of the well in InuYasha's forest?_ " Kagome

" _Ye are referring to the Bone-Eaters Well. There are many rumors, and legends surrounding the well. It is said to devour the bodies of demons that are thrown into the well._ " Kaede

" _Have you ever heard any that tell of it having magical properties?_ " Kagome

" _Some. To what be ye referring?_ " Kaede

" _Do any of those rumors say anything about time travel?_ " Kagome

" _No why do ye ask child?_ " Kaede

" _Oh no reason just a theory I have about how I got here._ " Kagome

Kaede nods, starts thinking to herself about her past, and Kagome's appearance. Then the centipede from the well starts wreaking havoc Kagome decides to lead the centipede away since it's really after her. She doesn't want to fight so close to the village. So she calls out for someone to help. The boy pinned to the tree wakes up just as she lands on her front at his feet. He looks at her, and says.

" _Hello Kikyo playing with bugs now are we." ?_

" _So Your alive._ " Kagome

" _Why are you taking so long to kill it Kikyo? Just do her like you did me._ " ?

" _huh._ " Kagome

" _You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time._ " ?

" _That's it. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo Who ever that is I'm not her because..._ " Kagome

" _She's here._ " ?

" _I must have the sacred jewel._ " centipede

Sacred Jewel. ?

The boy accuses her of being Kikyo again, Kagome marches up to him, and says.

" _Who ever Kikyo is I'm not her, because my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me._ " Kagome

" _And I'm saying you gotta be her cause if you weren't there's no way you'd smell so... Hey your not her._ " ?

" _Told you._ " Kagome

" _Kikyo was cuter much cuter._ " ?

This slightly irks Kagome, but she lets it go because he is not her type. The centipede sneaks up, and attacks her ripping her side open. Out comes the jewel. Her, and the jewel land on the ground. While the two of them are talking the centipede comes in for another attack. Kagome sees this, forms a snowball in her hand, and throws it at the centipede freezing it solid. Then Kagome picks up a large stone, throws it at the demon, which shatters on impact. The boy looks at her with shock written on his face. When he recovers he says.

" _You. You're not human. What are you some type of demon?_ " ?

" _I'm not a demon. I'm an elemental stupid._ " Kagome

" _I was just asking Geez. You don't have to be so sensitive. Say do you think you could pull out this arrow?_ " ?

" _Neigh child_. _Once the arrow is removed_ _then InuYasha will be free to destroy us all._ " Kaede

" _Shut up you old hag. So what do you say?_ " InuYasha

" _I don't see why not._ " Kagome

Kagome removes the arrow, InuYasha frees himself from the tree, and says.

" _You should have listened to the old crone they tend to know things. Now hand over the sacred jewel, and I won't have to sharpen my claws on you._ " InuYasha

" _Pay no heed to InuYasha child_ " Kaede

" _I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you._ " InuYasha

InuYasha charges at Kagome, and she starts to run. Tripping over a bone causing InuYasha to miss. The attempt makes Kagome mad. Kagome says.

" _You really tried to hit me didn't you._ " Kagome

The villagers tried to defend Kagome, InuYasha demonstrates his strength making the villagers cower, and Kaede says.

" _Some how I always knew it would come down to this._ " Kaede

While she removes a rosary from her kimono. She prays over the beads, they surround InuYasha's neck, and Kaede says.

"Q _uickly child the word of subjugation._ " Kaede

" _Word what word?_ " Kagome

" _It matters not your word has power to hold his spirit._ " Kaede

Kagome remembers something her father told her. **Now Kagome what do you say when a dog is being bad? You say Sit boy in a very stern voice**.

" _How can you over power me when you can't sit up._ " InuYasha

InuYasha tries to take the jewel, and Kagome says.

" _A word to hold his spirit. Oh I know Sit boy._ " Kagome

She says the word a few times, and InuYasha tries to take the rosary off failing miserably. Kaede says.

" _I'm sorry InuYasha, but even you lack the power to remove it._ " Kaede

" _We'll see about that. I'd come up there, and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already._ " InuYasha

" _The word please._ " Kaede

" _Sit boy._ " Kagome

InuYasha falls through the bridge into the river, and gets swept away. Kagome looks over the edge of the bridge while Kaede says.

" _Shall we go home?_ " Kaede

" _Yes I should be going home. Thanks for everything Kaede._ " Kagome

Before Kaede has a chance to respond Kagome begins heading in the direction of the well. Along the way she got in quite the tangle with those who seek the sacred jewel. In the process she went home, introduced InuYasha to her father, and retrieved her bow from Mother Nature. Kagome now finds herself in the past for awhile.

Kagome now finds herself staying with Kaede. A flea comes to visit InuYasha, and tells him that some one wishes to raid his fathers tomb. The conversation is quite weighty, and results in InuYasha squishing Myoga, and leaving the house. Kagome figures out why he stormed out, and it makes her angry that he dislikes his mother just because she was human. She follows him with the mind to sit him till he loses consciousness, however seeing how dejected he is she just doesn't have the heart to do so. An imp, and his master show up with a fake stand in for InuYasha's mom. Kagome can tell that his brother has nothing do with this, because the imp's scheme is utterly beneath him. When InuYasha looks like he is about ready to believe him Kagome walks up to InuYasha, and says.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Do not believe the imp the woman in the ogres hand is not your mom._ " Kagome

" _I knew it she's a fake. Do you think Sesshomaru has anything to do with this?_ " InuYasha

" _No I don't such trickery is beneath him. The only one to blame is the imp. He's the one you should be mad at._ " Kagome

InuYasha nods, and says.

" _Hand over the imp, and tell me why the hell you are here Sesshomaru._ " InuYasha

" _I will not allow you to kill my retainer InuYasha, and I'm here seeking our fathers tomb. Do you know where it is by any chance?_ " Sesshomaru

" _No I don't, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you._ " InuYasha

Before Sesshomaru has a chance to respond Kagome fearlessly looks Sesshomaru in the eye, and says.

" _Sesshomaru. Do you have any clues as to the whereabouts of the tomb?_ " Kagome

" _Are you saying that you may be able to assist me in uncovering it's location?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Yes. Just hand over the imp so he can be punished for his despicable scheme. I will personally ensure he will not die. What do you say Sesshomaru?_ " Kagome

" _Very well then Jaken. Go, and pay the penalty for your foolish scheme._ " Sesshomaru

" _Milord?_ " Jaken

" _Now Jaken._ " Sesshomaru

Jaken hops off the ogre, and walks up to InuYasha who proceeds to clobber him. Sesshomaru follows him, and makes off with Kagome. When Sesshomaru is a fair distance away from the village he says.

" _The only clue I have is this: Seeing, Yet never seen, Protected, Yet never known to it's protector. Does this make any sense to you girl?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Yes. It sounds a lot like a story my Grandma told a few years ago. It goes like this: Centuries ago there lived a great dog. The dog was fierce, honorable,and kind. The dog would do what ever was necessary to protect what was important to him. The dog had two sons who he loved very much. Shortly before his second son was born an enemy began to ravage the dogs home consuming the land in scorching flames. The dog knew he had to defeat this enemy or everything would be lost, however the enemy was so fierce that he was not sure if he would survive the battle. So he devised a clever way to hide his tomb so no one would be able to find it. The dog called upon the jewel smith Hosenki, and asked him to create a dimensional stone known as the black pearl. If the dog were to die his remains would be buried inside the pearl, and the pearl would be hidden in his youngest sons right eye. The dog went into battle, and barely managed to make it out alive. Shortly after the battle the dog heard that his youngest son was being born, and the castle was under attack. He rushed to their defense, and died saving the life of his son. After his death everything happened the way he planned it._

 _And that is the story of the great dog of the west._ " Kagome

" _Thank you for your assistance miss. I know where it is now._ " Sesshomaru

" _Your welcome Sesshomaru. I hope you find what you are looking for._ " Kagome

Sesshomaru nods, and returns to find InuYasha. As soon as he is gone Kagome feels Myoga bite her, and she squishes him. He falls into her hand, and says.

" _Why did you have to tell him that Kagome? Now he is going to steal lord InuYasha's inheritance._ " Myoga

" _Because he is my soul mate. When I became old enough my Grandma told me that an elemental can always detect the presence of there soul mate. An elemental will do all he or she can to be of assistance to their other half._ " Kagome

" _Does he know?_ " Myoga

" _I'm not sure Myoga._ " Kagome

Myoga nods, and Kagome says.

" _Myoga do you know what Sesshomaru is after?_ " Kagome

" _He is after Tetsaiga. The sword that their father had forged to protect lord InuYasha's mortal mother._ " Myoga

" _Thanks Myoga._ " Kagome

Myoga nods, and Kagome flies back to the village. She arrives just in time to follow Sesshomaru through the portal to the tomb. Sesshomaru glances at her, and a ghost of a smile spreads over his face. By the time the three of them have gone Myoga is jumping around on InuYasha's shoulder saying.

" _You must go after them Milord. Before they steal your father's treasure._ " Myoga

" _I'm going, but why is Kagome with him?_ " InuYasha

" _Kagome is no longer our concern. The treasure is what is important now._ " Myoga

" _Alright already I'm going._ " InuYasha

InuYasha and Myoga follow Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Jaken through the portal. By the time they get there Sesshomaru is already attempting to pull out the sword. The sword refuses him. Myoga tells Sesshomaru that InuYasha's the one meant to pull out the sword. After InuYasha tries, and fails to pull it they start fighting. When there is a lull in the fighting Kagome runs up to Sesshomaru, and says.

" _Sesshomaru. Why do you need the Tetsaiga? You are perfect just the way you are._ " Kagome

Kagome gently cups Sesshomaru's face, and looks at him with adoration and the beginnings of love. Sesshomaru looks at her, and says.

" _I need it to increase my power._ " Sesshomaru

" _Why?_ " Kagome

" _Because power is all I have._ " Sesshomaru

" _Not anymore. You have me, and I will never leave your side._ " Kagome

A smile graces his face while he inhales her scent: fresh snow, and sakura petals. Realizing that it is exactly the scent expected to belong to his soul mate. He looks at her, and says.

" _Come. We're leaving._ " Sesshomaru

He turns to leave with Kagome following after him. Seeing his only friend leave with Sesshomaru InuYasha says.

" _Kagome isn't going anywhere with you._ " InuYasha

Before anyone has a chance to say anything InuYasha grabs Kagome's wrist, and starts pulling her away from Sesshomaru saying.

" _I am willing to overlook your betrayal this once, but you are never to see him again ever. Got that Kagome?_ " InuYasha

The expression on Kagome's face could freeze a glacier. She extracts her hand from his grasp causing his claws to scrape her marks. Anguish adorns her face when she looks at Sesshomaru who becomes angry. She pushes the pain aside, and says.

" _InuYasha Sit Boy._ " Kagome

While InuYasha is in incapacitated Sesshomaru picks Kagome up bridal style, and leaves the tomb.

The portal closes when both groups arrive on the other side Sesshomaru begins walking away with Kagome in his arms, and Jaken following behind. Sesshomaru runs to a clearing as far away from the village as he can get. He sets Kagome down on her feet, and says.

" _Kagome your injured wrist._ " Sesshomaru

Kagome hands Sesshomaru her wrist which is shaking from the pain. Sesshomaru begins inspecting her wrist for injuries. InuYasha's claw marks have begun to bleed. So Sesshomaru brings her wrist up to his mouth, and starts licking the wounds until the bleeding stops. Sesshomaru notices the shaking has yet to stop so he continues treating the wounds until they are completely gone not even a scar remaining. The shaking stops, but pain is still evident in Kagome's features. Sesshomaru lowers her wrist, and says.

" _Why are you still in pain Kagome?_ " Sesshomaru

" _I will tell you when we are alone. I do not trust that imp with such sensitive information._ " Kagome

" _Jaken._ " Sesshomaru

" _Yes Milord._ " Jaken

" _Go to a nearby village, and purchase some food and suitable clothing for Kagome._ " Sesshomaru

" _Yes Milord._ " Jaken

Jaken turns, and leaves. As soon as he is well out hearing range Sesshomaru says.

" _Explain._ " Sesshomaru

" _My elemental markings are extremely sensitive. I was unaware of this until a year ago, because I had almost no interactions with non-elementals._ " Kagome

" _What happened?_ " Sesshomaru

" _A year ago a terrible enemy resurfaced, and threatened the innocent. My father agreed to help protect the children. Father fought valiantly against him, and this greatly angered him. So I was kidnapped, and tortured by Pitch. During one of the sessions he grazed one of my marks with his nightmare sand, and watched as the pain reverberated through out my entire body. For the duration of my imprisonment he viciously attacked me in those areas completely disregarding everywhere else on my person. It was then when I understood why an elemental never touches the marks of another._ " Kagome

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he processes what Kagome just said. While he understands the seriousness of the information it makes him wonder if the same applies to pleasurable touches as it does to pain. He begins to rub soothing circles on Kagome's wrist, and watches her person for a reaction to the sensation. He is pleasantly surprised when the pain begins to melt from her features. Sesshomaru continues this until all the pain goes away. When that happens he lets go of her wrist. Before he can further display his affections Jaken walks back into the clearing, and says.

" _I have what you requested Milord._ " Jaken

" _Hn. Jaken setup camp we'll leave after a sufficient rest._ " Sesshomaru

"Y _es Milord._ " Jaken

Jaken goes about doing what he was told when Kagome says.

" _May I sit with you Sesshomaru?_ " Kagome

" _Yes. I would not have it any other way._ " Sesshomaru

Jaken hears Kagome address Sesshomaru with familiarity, and says.

" _You will not address Lord Sesshomaru with such familiarity you impudent woman._ " Jaken

" _Silence Jaken!_ " Sesshomaru

Before Jaken has a chance to protest Kagome's face takes on the expression that she gave to InuYasha, she takes out her brush, walks up to Jaken, and freezes him solid. Sesshomaru watches with amusement on his face while sitting comfortably under a tree. When Kagome snuggles into his side he asks.

" _Did you kill Jaken?_ " Sesshomaru

" _No he will be fine when he thaws out, maybe he will think twice next time he tries bossing me around, and being rude._ " Kagome

Sesshomaru chuckles making Kagome smile. The two enjoy the peace and quiet while they can.

Sesshomaru asks her.

" _What is it that you used to freeze Jaken?_ " Sesshomaru

Kagome takes out her brush, and says quietly enough so only Sesshomaru can hear.

" _This is my conduit._ " Kagome

" _May I see it?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Sure._ " Kagome

Kagome hands the paint brush to Sesshomaru who begins looking it over with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Jaken sees this, and decides he is curios too. So he walks up to Sesshomaru saying.

" _May I see the brush when you are done Milord?_ " Jaken

Sesshomaru sees Kagome's face harden, and says.

" _No Jaken. You may not._ " Sesshomaru

Jaken hangs his head, and walks back to his place on the other side of the campfire. Seeing his retainer looking so dejected he asks Kagome.

" _Why did you refuse to let Jaken hold your brush?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Allowing someone to hold your conduit is the largest show of trust an elemental can make._ " Kagome

" _And you do not trust Jaken._ " Sesshomaru

" _Not in the slightest._ " Kagome

Sesshomaru nods, and returns to satisfying his curiosity. Jaken saw the romantic way his lord has been acting toward Kagome. So it didn't take long to realize that this creature is his lords intended. Hearing that his future lady does not trust him sends him further into a melancholy mood. Kagome sees this, and says.

" _Jaken._ " Kagome

" _Yes Milady?_ " Jaken

" _Did you really expect me to trust you after attempting pull off such a despicable scheme on the closest thing I have to a friend._ " Kagome

" _Sorry Milady. Please forgive this humble servant?_ "

" _You really need to work on first impressions Jaken. You never know who might be important._ " Kagome

" _I will Milady. I beg your forgiveness Lady Kagome._ " Jaken

" _No Jaken I do not forgive you, however I reserve the right to do so in the future. You are going to have to earn my trust Jaken. Is that clear?_ " Kagome

" _Perfectly Lady Kagome._ " Jaken

Kagome goes back to cuddling with Sesshomaru; While Jaken thinks about everything his future lady just said. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru are aware of how they feel about each other, each having made their feelings plainly obvious, but neither of them were aware that InuYasha heard Kagome's entire conversation with Jaken. It made him feel guilt and regret for having used Kagome to get the Jewel. InuYasha realized that he cared about Kagome when he saw her leaving with Sesshomaru. He just wasn't aware that she cared about him considering how mad she was when she left with Sesshomaru and the imp. He certainly wasn't expecting Kagome to view him as a friend after the way he treated her. InuYasha is busy moping when he looks at the group, and sees Sesshomaru hand what he is holding to Kagome, and take off in his direction. InuYasha turns to leave when he is pinned to a tree by the throat before he can take a single step. Sesshomaru looks at him with rage burning in his eyes, and says.

" _You dare show your face here after causing Kagome pain._ " Sesshomaru

" _What are you talking about Sesshomaru?_ " InuYasha

" _Your careless attempt at possessiveness caused Kagome pain._ " Sesshomaru

" _You have to let me apologize to Kagome. She is the only friend I have._ " InuYasha

" _Very well, but only because she says the same thing about you. You will not place so much as a finger on her._ " Sesshomaru

" _I understand Sesshomaru._ " InuYasha

InuYasha and Sesshomaru walk into camp. When Kagome sees InuYasha she walks up to him, but stays out of arms reach. InuYasha's ears droop at this, but he is not surprised. He looks her in the eyes, and says.

" _I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you. Please forgive me?_ " InuYasha

" _I forgive you, but the trust I placed in you during our battle with Yura of the Hair has been greatly diminished. It will take awhile for you to regain it._ " Kagome

" _I understand Kagome. Are we still going to go shard hunting?_ " InuYasha

" _If Sesshomaru agrees then all of us can look for jewel shards._ " Kagome

" _Why does he have to agree?Why are you even with him?_ " InuYasha

" _He's my soul mate InuYasha. What he says goes._ " Kagome

" _How do you even know that? Most people go their entire lives without ever finding their soul mate._ " InuYasha

" _I could sense it from the moment I laid eyes on him. An elemental's soul mate has a very distinctive feel. It is different for each, but an elemental can always detect the presence of his or her soul mate._ " Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

" _Is that why you were so willing to help me?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Yes._ " Kagome

A smirk spreads over Sesshomaru's face as the pieces fit themselves together in his mind.

InuYasha realizes how horrible he was being trying to separate Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a little surprised that his intended could tell before him. He had to smell her sweet scent to realize it. The look that crossed his brother's face was very amusing as it dawned on him what he tried to do to Kagome. This conversation is puzzling. What happened before they met, and Kagome said she fought Yura of the Hair. He breaks the silence saying.

" _What has happened?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Why don't we have some lunch while I tell you the whole story. Some of which InuYasha doesn't even know._ " Kagome

" _Ok then. The imp, and I are going fishing. Come on imp._ " InuYasha

" _Yes Lord InuYasha._ " Jaken

Jaken scurries after InuYasha, and Sesshomaru says.

" _Who taught you how to recognize your soul mate?_ " Sesshomaru

" _My Grandma._ " Kagome

" _Where was your mother?_ " Sesshomaru

" _I never new my mother. My birth parents died when I was a baby. I was then adopted by the embodiment of winter becoming what I am today._ " Kagome

" _What were you before the adoption?_ " Sesshomaru

" _Human._ " Kagome

" _How do you know? You were a pup._ " Sesshomaru

" _My father told me so._ " Kagome

" _I would like to meet your father._ " Sesshomaru

" _I will respond after lunch._ " Kagome

This answer irks Sesshomaru, but he responds.

" _Hn._ " Sesshomaru

Kagome and Sesshomaru cuddle while Sesshomaru ponders the new information as well as her reluctance to respond. The two of them remain like that for a while until InuYasha and Jaken return with the fish. They eat in silence. Once the meal is over Kagome says.

" _My adventure here started when my father and I were flying over Japan to celebrate finishing my training with my conduit. We stopped by a shrine because I wanted to look around. There was a shed with an old wooden well inside. I heard movement inside the shed, and went to investigate. When I got there it turned out to be a cat. I went to get the cat, as I was turning to leave, I was grabbed from behind, and dragged into the well. When I woke up I was at the bottom of the well looking up at blue sky. The wind picked me up, and set me down gently on the grass. I started walking toward a really tall tree, and found a boy pinned to the tree. I took a look, and then some villagers started shooting at me. The leader made them stop, I was bound, and taken to a village. An old priestess approaches, and accuses me of being a demon while throwing salt at me. I tell her I'm not a demon, and when the salt does nothing. She looks at me intently. While this is going on I am looking around deep in thought_ _. Me and Kaede go into her hut. We start talking, and Kaede says._

" _Bare us no ill will Child. For though I now see ye mean us no harm in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust." Kaede_

" _Kaede what do you know of the well in InuYasha's forest?" Kagome_

" _Ye are referring to the Bone-Eaters Well. There are many rumors, and legends surrounding the well. It is said to devour the bodies of demons that are thrown into the well." Kaede_

" _Have you ever heard of it having magical properties?" Kagome_

" _Some. To what be ye referring?" Kaede_

" _Do any of those rumors say anything about time travel?" Kagome_

" _No why do ye ask child?" Kaede_

" _Oh no reason just a theory I have about how I got here." Kagome_

 _Kaede nods, gets a deep in thought look, and the centipede attacks. I lead the centipede away since it was obvious that it was after me. It would have been bad to fight near the village so I called out for help. I was in the forest when I tripped, and fell at the foot of the tree near the well, and see the boy is awake. He looks at me, and accuses me of being some woman named Kikyo. Telling me I should have killed the demon already. I tell him that I am not Kikyo, he persists, the centipede comes out, and demands something called the Sacred Jewel. He called me Kikyo again, and I told him quite plainly that my name is Kagome. He argues with me saying._

" _And I'm saying you gotta be her cause if you weren't there's no way you'd smell so... Hey your not her." ?_

" _Told you." Kagome_

" _Kikyo was cuter much cuter._ " ?

 _I am slightly irked, but let it go easily, because he is not the one. The centipede sneaks up, and attacks me ripping my side open. Out comes the Jewel. Myself and the Jewel land on the ground. While we are talking the centipede comes in for another attack. I see this, and form a snowball in my hand, and throw it at the centipede freezing it solid. Then I pick up a large stone, throw it at the demon, which shatters on impact. The boy looks at me with shock written on his face. When he recovers he says._

" _You. You're not human. What are you some type of demon?_ " ?

" _I'm not a demon. I'm an elemental stupid._ " Kagome

" _I was just asking Geez. You don't have to be so sensitive. Say do you think you could pull out this arrow?_ " ?

" _Neigh child. Once the arrow is removed then InuYasha will be free to destroy us all._ " Kaede

" _Shut up you old hag. So what do you say?_ " InuYasha

" _I don't see why not._ " Kagome

 _I remove the arrow, InYasha frees himself from the tree, and says._

" _You should have listened to the old crone they tend to know things. Now hand over the sacred jewel, and I won't have to sharpen my claws on you._ " InuYasha

" _Pay no heed to InuYasha child_ " Kaede

" _I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you._ " InuYasha

 _InuYasha charges me, and I start to run. I trip over a bone causing InuYasha to miss. The attempt makes me mad, and I say._

" _You really tried to hit me didn't you._ " Kagome

 _The villagers tried to defend me, InuYasha demonstrates his strength making the villagers cower, and Kaede says._

" _Some how I knew that it eventually would come down to this._ " Kaede

 _While she is removing the rosary from her kimono. She prays over the beads, they surround InuYasha's neck, and Kaede says._

"Q _uickly child the word of subjugation._ " Kaede

" _Word what word?_ " Kagome

" _It matters not your word has power to hold his spirit._ " Kaede

 _I remember something my father told me. ' **Now Kagome what do you say when a dog is being bad? You say Sit boy in a very stern voice**_.'

" _How can you over power me when you can't sit up._ " InuYasha

 _InuYasha tries to take the Jewel, and I say._

" _A word to hold his spirit. Oh I know Sit boy._ " Kagome

 _I say the word a few times, and InuYasha tries to take the rosary off failing miserably. Kaede says._

" _I'm sorry InuYasha, but even you lack the power to remove it._ " Kaede

" _We'll see about that. I'd come up there, and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already._ " InuYasha

" _The word please._ " Kaede

" _Sit boy._ " Kagome

 _InuYasha falls through the bridge into the river, and gets swept away. I look over the edge of the bridge while Kaede says._

" _Shall we go home?_ " Kaede

" _Yes I should be going home. Thanks for everything Kaede._ " Kagome

 _Before Kaede has a chance to respond I begin heading in the direction of the well. On my way there a group of bandits attack to get their filthy mitts on the Jewel. Something bothered me about the way these men were acting so I allowed myself to be captured. They brought me before their boss who looked like death warmed over. The men hold me down, and he tries to take my head off to get the Jewel. He misses, and kills one of his own men. They let go of me in the confusion. I send an ice spear at the mans heart dislodging the crow demon from its' nest. To distract the crow long enough to make an escape I throw the Jewel out a hole in the wall, and we get away. The crow steals the Jewel, and I follow after him. After the crow swallows the Jewel it is going to snatch up a child, and eat him. So I hit the crow with a blast of elemental power which destroys the crow, but also shatters the Jewel. I continue on my way to the well finding a fragment on the way there. When I arrive at my destination I begin examining the well to find a way home. I turn around, and see woven strands of hair all over the place. A girl shows up in front of me, and says._

" _Oh my, Oh me. You can see it then. My net of hairs I mean. Pity because seeings not enough. How do you do I'm Yura of the Hair though you needent bother to remember, because you'll be dead soon. I'll be having the Jewel if you don't mind. Huh. You naughty, naughty girl you've shattered the Jewel. Where's the rest or I shall be cross?_ " ?

" _You give that back._ " Kagome

" _Answer the question. Where is the rest of it?_ " Yura

" _I'm, I'm not really sure._ " Kagome

" _In that case. I may as well finish you right now._ " Yura

 _She attacks with her sword, and I dodge falling back in the well. My father was looking in the well when I returned. He said._

" _There you are Kagome I've been worried sick about you._ " father

" _Sorry Dad. Can you please move so I can get out now?_ " Kagome

" _Right._ " father

 _I jump out of the well, give my Dad a big hug, exit the shed, then go into the house on the shrine grounds, and tell him all about my adventures in the past. While we are eating lunch my Dad says._

" _You probably want to go back, and fix this. Don't you?_ " father

" _Yes. I broke the Jewel. So I need to go back, and help InuYasha fix it._ " Kagome  
" _That's my girl. I'm so proud of you my little artist. Well then we will have to live here until you are done with your quest._ " father

" _Thanks Dad for staying in the area, but I have to stay over there. That way the search will be easier._ " Kagome

" _I understand. Just make sure you come visit often ok Kagome._ " father

" _Yes Dad I'll visit often._ " Kagome

 _When the conversation with my Dad ended InuYasha jumped out of the well, came in the house uninvited, and said._

" _Idiot. Who told you you could go home?_ " InuYasha

" _Hey puppy don't talk to my daughter like that, or you'll be sorry._ " father

" _Oh yeah, and just what are you going to do about it?_ " InuYasha

 _Dad freezes InuYasha the same way I froze Jaken. Dad looks at me, and says._

" _Wait about fifteen minutes, and thaw him out._ " father

" _Sure thing._ " Kagome

 _The specified time passes, and I do as I was told. After thawing out InuYasha he grabs my arm, and starts dragging me out of the house. Before we even get outside one of Yura's hairs shows up on InuYasha's shoulder. I pick it up, and show it to my Dad. It turns out that he can't see it so I run to the shed, and see it pouring out of the well. InuYasha's leaning against the door frame, and says._

" _The old crone's right you do have the sight._ " InuYasha

" _You did it the hair followed you so it came here._ " Kagome

" _Kagome._ " father

" _Dad._ " Kagome

" _What's happening?_ " father

" _We're under attack. Don't come in._ " Kagome

 _I close the door so we can focus on getting rid of the hair. We manage to get the hair to pull back in the well, and I say._

" _Lets go right now._ " Kagome

" _Huh, no argument here._ " InuYasha

 _InuYasha drapes his Kimono over my head, and says._

" _It's made with hair of the fire-rat. You'll have some protection at least._ " InuYasha

" _Um thank you._ " Kagome

" _Yeah well if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it._ " InuYasha

" _You should talk dog boy._ " Kagome

" _Yeah yeah whatever, you ready?_ " InuYasha

" _Uh m. Be careful there is hair inside here too._ " Kagome

" _So You're saying what she is really after is just us._ " InuYasha

" _Well duh. Why else when she already has my piece of the sacred jewel._ " Kagome

" _Your piece of the... How did that happen?_ " InuYasha

" _I can see a lot of hair in there, but all we need to worry about is the main one. If we follow it will lead straight to her I'm sure of it there._ " Kagome

 _I point out the direction to InuYasha who says._

" _Got it._ " InuYasha

 _We take off in direction Yura is hiding. When we come across a campfire. There are dead men around the fire, and I say._

" _Where are their heads?_ " Kagome

" _They're guys from the village, or their bodies anyway. Looks like their tops came clean off. Now what's the matter. I better not hear you say your scared, or you want to go home._ " InuYasha

 _We keep going, and I say._

" _They're closer lots closer. They're here, from the left, from the right; There to many you need to help._ " Kagome

" _Me I thought that's why you're here. You're not really good for much are ya._ " InuYasha

" _Left, left. Behind._ _Give me a break._ " InuYasha

 _The hair grabs InuYasha, and drags him away. I say._

" _InuYasha._ " Kagome

 _Before us is a giant hair ball, which is were Yura is hiding. She comes swinging in saying._

" _Oh my look at the cute dogie. You must be InuYasha._ " Yura

" _And you must be Yura of the hair. How'd you know my name?_ " InuYasha

" _Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone is saying half-demon InuYasha's playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden._ " Yura

" _Me with that half-wit down there. Nothin doin._ " InuYasha

" _Oh. You're both half-wits to me. Just look what you've done to the poor Jewel._ " Yura

" _That's the Jewel piece she stole from me._ " Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

" _Once you two have been wrapped up I'll go, and find the rest for myself._ " Yura

" _You take care of me. When this is over your going to regret you met me, or ever heard my name. Not more of the same. No not this again._ " InuYasha

" _Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it well look at the split-ends._ " Yura

" _Get off of me._ " InuYasha

 _InuYasha pushes Yura off, and she falls toward the ground only to land on her net of hairs. Launching herself into an attack on InuYasha._

" _InuYasha._ " Kagome

" _I'm going to cut you into little pieces._ "Yura

 _Yura goes in for another attack. I attack her giving her 3rd degree frostbite, but InuYasha is still tied up so I say._

" _Put him down or you'll regret it I promise._ " Kagome

" _The girl who fell in the well._ " Yura

" _Oh I think she wants you back InuYasha. What a sweet little dogie you must be._ " Yura

" _I told you to hide not draw attention to yourself._ " InuYasha

" _Of coarse her hair is not so pretty as yours InuYasha, but then waste not want not._ " Yura

 _The jab about my hair makes me angry causing it to snow. I think about responding, but decide not to. I attack shattering the bottom of the hair ball. This causes a bunch of skulls with hair attached to pour out._

" _Oh no what have you done._ " Yura

" _Those guys we saw from the village._ " InuYasha

" _I'll be putting you in here to once I separate that pretty hair from your head. It's wasted on you anyway. One thing first. That woman over there has to die._ " Yura

 _Yura attacks me with fire coated hair. The fire was so hot I'm just glad InuYasha lent me his kimono._

" _You'll feel the heat right down to your bones. That's what you get for emptying out my lair._ " Yura

" _Huh._ " InuYasha

" _Pity there be nothing left, but ash._ " Yura

" _Come on._ " InuYasha

" _Poor thing I almost forgot. Pets ought never to be allowed to out live their masters._ " Yura

 _Yura begins attacking again. So does InuYasha he takes her hand off._

" _There serves you right._ " InuYasha

" _I do wish you'd use some restraint when addressing a lady. Were you brought up in a dog house._ " Yura

 _Yura's attacks continue. InuYasha retaliates, but Yura is not fazed until he sticks his hand through her chest._

" _Why I never a half-demon I just met sticking his hand in my chest. Plus there's the fact you stole my Jewel. Now I have become cross._ " Yura

 _I climb up the mountain of hair to get to her weak spot, and she says._

" _That girl._ " Yura

 _Turning to attack me she turns her back on InuYasha. Who attacks her._

" _Alright that does it._ " Yura

" _When I took your hand it was like you broke a nail, but now you see mad for real. What are you hiding that your so worried about?_ " InuYasha

" _InuYasha it's that red skull up there concentrate on that._ " Kagome

" _What red skull?_ " InuYasha

 _Yura comes after me, and InuYasha says after freeing himself._

" _Oh no you don't._ " InuYasha

" _Stop pulling my hair. Your tangling it all up._ " Yura

 _She says this while attacking me. I become all tied up like InuYasha was. While Yura attacks InuYasha I attack the red skull. Which contained her true self which was a comb. We walked away from that battle with a new found friendship, and a Jewel shard. When we got back to Keadae's village a flea came, and told us that someone was going to raid your fathers tomb. The conversation became very weighty resulting in InuYasha squishing Myoga, and leaving. I figured out why he became angry, and I leave the hut to give him a piece of my mind. When I find him he is so depressed I don't have the heart to do so, and I believe you know the rest._ " Kagome

While Sesshomaru is thinking about everything that has happened to his beloved InuYasha says.

" _Kagome before my brother showed up. Why were you so mad at me?_ " InuYasha

" _Because you were blessed, and you don't even appreciate it. Instead you despise your blessing for a stupid reason._ " Kagome

" _Stupid reason! My mother was human I had to watch her die._ " InuYasha

" _At least you got to have one not everyone is so lucky. Did you ever think about that huh. Take it from someone who knows; It's better to have something, and loose it then to not have it at all. Believe me you have absolutely no idea how lucky you are._ " Kagome

Kagome snuggles into Sesshomaru's side, and begins to sob.

After Kagome calms down she puts the Kimono that Sesshomaru purchased for her on over her clothes. She does this because her clothes are armor specifically designed by Mother Nature to protect her markings. InuYasha sees this, and says.

" _Why did you put the Kimono on over your clothes instead of changing?_ " InuYasha

" _Because my clothes are armor specifically designed by Mother Nature for my protection from the enemy mostly Pitch, but any enemy really._ " Kagome

" _Oh really. Then why was I able to hurt your wrist?_ " InuYasha

" _Because you are my friend not my enemy. So the armor did not block the accidental injury._ " Kagome

" _But I didn't start out that way how would your armor know I'm not an enemy if I never said nothin'?_ " InuYasha

" _My armor is actually rather ingeniously designed. It is capable of instantly registering whether a person is friend or foe without anyone needing to say a thing._ " Kagome

" _Oh, and how does it do that?_ " InuYasha

Kagome ignores him, and goes back to cuddling with Sesshomaru. InuYasha goes, and sulks in a tree after being snubbed by Kagome. Sesshomaru having listened to Kagome and InuYasha's conversation sits there awhile, and ponders the new information he just learned about Kagome. After thinking about it awhile he decides to file it away to think about later. After cuddling for a while Kagome gets up, and says to Sesshomaru.

" _It is time for me to go home for awhile. If you want to come with me I suggest we leave now._ " Kagome

Kagome then turns, and begins heading to the village Sesshomaru following after her. Sesshomaru briefly wonders why his brother is not coming with them, but supposes that it is best to not bring some one who will only anger his intendeds father. When they get to the village Sesshomaru is stunned to find that Kagome does not stop at any of the houses in the village instead passes through it stopping only when she gets to a clearing in the forest with an old wooden well in it. What surprises him even more is the fact that instead using the well as a landmark to find where ever her home she jumps in. Thinking that she will be harmed Sesshomaru jumps in after her. The wells magic roars to life, and takes Kagome, and her soul-mate forward in time. Sesshomaru then picks Kagome up in his arms, and jumps out of the well. He sets her on her feet, and the two of them leave the shed. When they exited the shed they look around the shrine grounds, and Kagome starts wondering where her father is since he is usually there to greet her. Minutes later Jack comes ridding the wind to greet his daughter. Sesshomaru initial think that he is a Yokai pup until some one comes to visit the abandoned shrine, and walks right through him. One thing is certain that introductions are most definitely in order. He watches as his beloved walks up to the spirit, and hugs him with a beautiful smile on her face. She is so happy right now that Sesshomaru does not have the heart to interrupt the happy reunion.


End file.
